happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HTF Fanon: Race for War
HTF Fanon: Race for War is a action game. The plot takes place at Decemer 21, 2012. Climate has changed which destroyed many cities and many lives perished. A mysterious dark shadowed figure, desperate for something to cheer himself up, he scavenged through the rubble remains of Happy Tree Town, which, with good carpentry skills, turns the town into a destructive death arena. Complete with saw traps, hidden mines, falling rubble and radioactive waste. By doing this, the radioactive waste has transformed him into a new superorganisc being who can grant powers, thus he decided that the winner of his new decided contest, which is a vehicle destruction like tournament, will get a wish, he then giggles evily, knowing he will twist them to. Difficulty Im Too Young to Witness this!: Enemies are very inaccurate on their weapons, do not use their special moves at all, and usually collide into walls. Im a Little Alergic to Destruction.: Enemies are inaccurate on their weapons(but still more accurate than the other difficulty), but still dont use their special weapons, but they don't as often collide into walls Im Getting the Hang of this: Enemies are semiaccurate with their weapons, they use their special weapons (but rarely) and rarely collide into walls. Ultra-Destructive Violence: Enemies are accurate with their weapons, they use their special weapons occasionly, and almost never collide into walls I AM THE ULTIMATE!!: Enemies are very accurate with their weapons, they use their special weapons somewhat often, and never ever collide into walls, Gameplay HTF Fanon: Race for War takes the style into a demolition derby with explosives, shooting and of course, ramming. Levels There is a total of 6 levels in the Tournament, Co-Op, and Deathmatch mode (which is unlocked until you complete the requirements of the maps to unlock them). 1 was added in the Christmas special, and another was added for Survival Mode, Thus, their is a total of 8 levels. Campaign Levels Junkyard Thus is the first level and it is small but you are only against one other oppenet. It was once the towns field farm, but now it is a stinking rotting mess of trash, and rotting wheat. The only recognizable thing in this area is a tall tree which now grew bigger than noram Not much to say here, but if you go up the broken ramp and shoot down the top of the tree, it will fall down and make a loud thud. If you go back to the stump thats left, you will see a icon with with "?" on it. If you go near it, you will unlock this map for Deathmatch. 666 Hell Ave 2nd Level. It was a small street that consisted of homes everywhere. Now, it is nothing but decaying wood and rubble, beware, some of the destroyed houses are burning, which can ignite your vehicle. No unique secrets here. There can be a total of 3 opponents here. Beating the level will allow the player to unlock the map for Deathmatch. Off with His head! 3rd level. This level takes place in what was a street with the a Sheriff's Office. The Sheriff's Office is completley encircled with invisible mines underground which will instantly kill any vehicle except the boss vehicles and Big Rig. However once the mines are destroyed, (etheir from using Big Rig or the boss vehicles to withstand the explosions or, luring another car into the trap.) You can run over the office and you will see another icon with a "?" on it. Pick it up, and you unlocked a new vehicle called "Liberty". Completing the stage without getting damaged will unlock this stage for Deathmatch. Atleast 6 Opponents will appear. After the 6 opponents are destroyed, you will encounter a boss called "The Sorrowbringer" It is a large APC controlled by Devious its special ability is a flamethrower which unless you are using a vehicle with a armor rating of 7/10 or Ol Rusty, will instantly kill you, remember that Sorrowbringer is more accurate than the other vehicles and has a large amount of health before its destruction. If you destroy Sorrowbringer on "Ultra-Destructive Violence" or higher, you unlock Sorrowbringer. Armed but Defenseless 4th level. It was a millitary base complete with warehouses and bunkers. However, many of the warehouese and millitary bunkers are gone, and rubble from the remaning buildings will crumble and try to crush you so be careful! Beating the level on "Im Getting the Hang of This" or higher will unlock this stage for Deathmatch. If you beat the stage without dieing, you unlock a new vehicle called "Warthog". Atleast 10 Opponents will appear here. Sky's The Limit Part 1 5th Level. It is a fight on a tall tower which is the only building standing in the otherwise unrecognizeable Tree town, you fight on top of it. Becareful, as you can fall to your death! Their are 3 opponents here, they are always 2 fast vehicles and 1 armored. Sky's The Limit Part 2 Final Level. After destroying all vehicles, a Tank suddenly appears, it is called the "Iron Horse" piloted by a demon. It has the highest amount of health of any vehicle and even on the easiest difficulty, it is very accurate with weapons. It is called "Death&Destruction". It's special is all of the other vehicles (including Sorrowbringers). It is a tough fight but eventually you will win and you get your vehicles ending. Beating the level on "I AM THE ULTIMATE!" unlocks this map for "Deathmatch" and will also unlock Death&Destruction. Special Levels Holiday Hell simply a big white snow field and christmas trees everywhere, not much to say besides it being very open field, thus, you must be careful selecting your opponents for this, it is unlocked for Deathmatch when you preoder the game before December 25, 2012. Survival it is a unamed map, but it resembles a Roman Coliseum, you must blast your way into endless waves of foes. it is flat and open. Survival is unlocked when you beat the game. Vehicles Their is a total of 15 characters in the game, 4 are hidden so only 11 are playable at the start. Cuddles - Mr.Kablam! Cuddles is the protagonist of the game. He entered the contest hoping to have all the skills to rebuild the town. Type of Vehicle: A red Taxi Cab reinforced with armor Handling: 6/10 Armor: 6/10 Speed: 6/10 Special Weapon: 6/10 *Molotov Cocktails: Throw bottles of Molotov Cocktails at your foes! fire with direct hits for maximum effectiveness. Ending: '''Cuddles goes to the mysterious figure and wishes for skills and knowledge, he grants them it only to realize, Cuddles was tricking him, he kills the person and restores the town back to peace. Pros *Average Car means no real downsides. *Average Ramning, for a small car. Cons *Average Car means no real upsides. *Prone to rammning. Wooly - Askdankjd Having no true intellifence, Wooly entered the contest unaware of what hes going through. He doesn't even know why hes even here. '''Type of Vehicle: SEAT Marbella Handling: 5/10 Armor: 6/10 Speed: 4.5/10 Special Weapon: 8/10 *Gibberish Of Death: Wooly's annoying undistinguisable language can at full volume! Annoys enimies to the point where they cant concentrate. Causing them to fire very inaccurate or move slower. Ending: '''Wooly goes to the figure and tries to talk, but due to noone understanding him before, the figure gets angry at what hes trying to ask him. Thus he gives him the ability to speak english, Wooly finally gets to ask his wish, but the figure laughs saying that "you used your wish already" Wooly geta sad and he jumps off a building and kills himself later on. Pros *Great against crowds *Special can help in escaping from death *Slighty high armor Cons *Not very great in 1 vs 1 *Awkward Handling *Not very fast Crazy - Big Rig A maniac, he comes to seek the one thing he cared for the most. His best friend. '''Type of Vehicle: "Mack Titan" Semi Truck Handling: '''1/10 '''Armor: 10/10 Speed: 1/10 Special Weapon: 1/10 *Energypush: Fire small white fire orbs at your foe, Very weak but shoots VERY FAST. Ending: Crazy goes to the figure who asks him what his wish is. Crazy, being insane asks for his friend, the figure is mad, saying "you could have all the good things you want, money, power, freedom, yet your asking me FOR THIS!?" he then tosses Crazy a lunch bag, Crazy hugs it happily and drives away but not before deciding to tie the figure at the front of his semi and colliding into a wall, presumbly killing Crazy and the figure Pros *Can take the greatest deal of damage before destruction *Excellent Ramming power *Great against boss fights *Can survive mine explosions Cons *Slow *Big target *Awkward handling *Weakest Special in the game. 20's Robo Star - Ol Rusty A former crimeboss before the destruction, 20's Robo Star is a heartless gangster who wants all power for himself. Type of Vehicle: Ford Model A Handling: 7/10 Armor: 3/10 Speed: 8/10 Special Weapon: 7/10 *Crime Bosses Rage: Throw a fishernet full of explosives! Very dangerous if direct Ending: The figure is amazed to see a crime boss win and come to him, but that amazement goes downhill when 20's Robo Star points his gun at his forehead. Threatened, he asks what his wish is. Getting the response of "You be in my body and I be in your body" He laughs saying he cant grant it, however suddenly a burst of magic hits both of them and their bodies are switched. Now under control, 20's Robo Star (in the figures body) shoots the figure (in 20's Robo Star's body) and laughs evily Pros *Despite low armor, can survive some boss special moves. *Enough speed to be fast enough to escape danger. *Fairly resistent to ramming, for a small vehicle. Cons *Fairly low armor *Very weak against crowds *Special Weapon can be inaccurate at times. Trippy - Judgement A once normal citizen of Tree town, Trippy went insane after the destruction and now enters the contest wanting everything to be normal again. Type of Vehicle: Hummer H1 Handling: 4/10 Armor: 8.5/10 Speed: '''3/10 '''Special Weapon: 6/10 *Turbo Charge: Judgement "grows" spikes on the tires and front, and gets a burst of speed, increasing damage for rammning. Ending: Trippy goes to the figure and asks about wanting everyting normal, The figure grants it and Trippy is seen at his bed, he is relived that everything is normal, only to realize that the date is switched just 10 minutes before the destruction occured, thus time, Trippy dies and the tournament is restored again. Pros *Can withstand quite alot of damage *2nd best at ramming *Special is helpful for escapes Cons *Low speed *Awkward Handling *Hard to escape if not using your special move 001 - D-day A mysterious creation of Devious who escaped, 001 entered hoping to come back to Devious. Type of Vehicle: De Lorean Handling: 10/10 Armor: 2/10 Speed: 10/10 Special Weapon: 3/10 *Fury Disc: send in two hot flaming discs at your foes! They home into your target and follow them around! Ending: 001 comfronts the figure asking for her master to return, the figure grants it and a hand comes out of a crack, and a hand pops out, 001 grabs it out knowing its Devious, only to see he has became a zombie, he however realizses 001 and hugs her and can still speak. 001 asks why this happened and its because she destroyed him in the contest itself and 001 is horrified. Pros *Fastest car in the game *Can escape easily *Excellent handling *Fast rate of fire *Accurate special weapon Cons *Very weak armor *Easily die from ramming *Speed can be hard to control Josh - Crusher Josh is of British nationality, after the towns destruction, he is desperate for a job in which he becomes a bus driver, upon hearing about the contest, he enters hoping to have a better job. Type of Vehicle: Double Decker Bus Handling: 1.5/10 Armor: 8/10 Speed: 2/10 Special Weapon: 9/10 *Crush em!: Crusher's front wheels glide upwards and than falls down, crushing any vehicle under it. Ending: Josh goes to the figure asking for a better job, the figure grants it by turning him into a gas station owner, Josh is annoyed but atleast admits that its nicer than being forced to drive all the time. Pros *2nd strongest ramming power *Excellent armor *Special Weapon can easily destroy even Big Rig and the boss vehicles Cons *Awful handling *Slow *Not great in crowds despite holy armor Trivia *This game is simlar to Twisted Metal Category:Fan Games Category:Under Construction Category:Articles in need of images